


keep talking as i turn my cheek

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lyra just wanted to meet Red, but Blue is quick to turn her attention away.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	keep talking as i turn my cheek

Lyra still isn’t sure how she got here, even though she has been going along with it from the start. All she wanted was to meet Red, and since Blue grew up with him, since the two of them used to be big rivals, she thought that asking him would be the best chance she would get to finding some leads. Instead, she finds herself in his room and on her back, his hands digging into her wrists so hard that she worries they might bruise, and discovering that she rather likes that idea and that she is not actually worried about it at all.

“Always about him, huh?” he keeps teasing her. He teased her with that while he tore off her clothes and he teased her with that while he dug his nails into her back, and he only stopped so that he could kiss her so hard and for so long that he nearly took her breath away completely, leaving her dizzy before pinning her to his bed. And now he is on top of her, teasing her with it again.

“I just wanted to meet him,” she replies, even though she knows that it is useless now, that he already has his mind made up about how this is. And she has gone along with it all the way through, because it excites her; seeing Blue lose his cool and having him treat her like this excites her, having him strip her down and pin her down excites her.

“Yeah, right, because you wanted to do _this_ , I’m not stupid. But let me show you how much better it is with me. You’ll forget all about Red by the time I’m done with you,” he says, with that same smirk on his face, with just a hint of anger in his eyes to remind her that she probably isn’t supposed to like this nearly as much as she does, that she probably was not supposed to go along with this. Probably, she was supposed to fight him off and run far, far away, where his misplaced anger and his unresolved rivalry could not touch her.

Instead, she cries out in ecstasy as he fills her, wrapping her legs around him because he is still holding her arms down, so this is the only way that she can hold him.

Blue is rough with her, but that much is a given. He has made it clear from the start that he wants to be rough with her, that she crossed a line by pestering him about helping her find Red. Maybe he thought she was interested in him for other reasons; maybe he thought, when she brought up Red, that she had just been using him all along. Have there been others, using him just to find the lost hero, the legend who pushed Blue out of the spotlight? They are the same age, traveled at the same time, and Blue was the champion as well, Red just happened to be better. Red just did that little bit more, and now Lyra is in Blue’s bed while he vents those frustrations on her body, probably after spending the past couple years just grinning, just bearing it.

And as pathetic as it may be, she enjoys being used like this. He is rough with her as he fucks her, pounding hard into her until he has her screaming, in a mixture of pleasure and pain, unable to contain any of her feelings. She thinks that she should be afraid, that she should be hurting a lot more, and instead, she feels like she does not hurt enough, that all she wants is for Blue to keep fucking her harder and harder, until she can’t take anymore, until she has forgotten all about why she came here, until Red’s name has been erased from her mind. That is probably his goal, and she hopes that he achieves it.

She hopes that she can stay like this, that she can be his. Maybe it’s already working, because try as she might, she can’t remember why she isn’t supposed to want this, or why she shouldn’t like that it hurts, or why she ever wanted to meet Red in the first place. Hero or not, he probably can’t do _this_ for her. Blue has already assured her that he can’t, that _he_ is the only one that can do this for her.

Lyra barely knows him, and does not know how she found herself in this situation, but she is willing to let it happen. He grits his teeth and tightens his grip on her wrists and she cries out, “More!”

“More?” he asks, a bit taken aback, before grinning and saying, “So, that’s how you want it, huh? You like it like this, don’t you?”

“I do!” she cries out, and she can see the way this excites him, can see the realization that he has already won. He lets go of her hands and she throws her arms around his neck so that she can cling to him, as she tenses and comes and cries for him, completely his now, broken down all too easy. It was all too easy, and they both know it.

Blue does not pull out when he comes, and Lyra does not give him a chance to, with the way that she clings to him. He knows that he has nothing to worry about, that she is not going anywhere either way, and once he has caught his breath, he says, “You know, I might want to introduce you to Red, now that I think about it. Might be nice to show him how good of a job I did, winning over one of his fans. Of course, you can’t change your mind and choose him as soon as you meet him, you know.”

“I don’t care about that anymore,” she mumbles, nuzzling against him. “You fuck better than him, don’t you?”

“Better believe I do!” he replies. “I like you, Lyra. I’m glad you finally came around, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
